Love Never Dies
by AWChic
Summary: Before Maeve went missing, she told Reid a big secret and made a special request. Will Reid be able carry out this request? With the help of his team and family, hopefully , he will.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first multi chapter story! Hope you all like it! Please Read and Review! a Big thanks to my Friend Billie for her input in this story.**

** Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 1**

_Dearest Spencer,_

_ I have something important to tell you. I am sorry to just be telling you this now but you need to know. I have a daughter. Her name is Marianna Rose Donovan and she is 3 months old. She is the most important person in my life. Her father is my ex-Fiance and the man I am pretty sure is stalking me.. I am scared for her safety! She is currently staying with my best friend, Jane Lewis in Richmond VA. I trust Janie with my daughter completely,but she has 5 children of her own and her husband is out of work. She can't afford to take on another child permanently. My Parents are quite elderly and in poor health. They are in no condition to take on the responsibility of raising a is why I need to ask you to take Marianna to raise if anything happens to me! Spencer, I know we still haven't met officially but we have been talking long enough for me to know in my heart that you are the right person to raise my daughter if I am not able to! From what you have told me about your team, You and Mari will have a great support system and Mari will have a large family full of people to love her! Don't worry about the legalities. I have taken care of that. I prepared the necessary papers along with a document saying that it is my wish for you to be Mari's Guardian. Those along with Mari's birth certificate have been given to Janie for safe keeping. I have talked to Jane and she knows that it is my wish for you to raise Mari and so do my parents. Although they all would like visitation rights they are in agreement with me about your guardianship. Please print out this message and delete it immediately upon receiving it! I don't want it to get into the hands of the wrong people.I know your heart, spencer and I know you will love and Protect my little girl with your life. I love you both with all my heart! Yours forever, Maeve_

That was the last message that Spencer Reid received from Maeve Donovan. She was the love of his life even though he hadn't met her. Sometimes a face to face meeting wasn't needed to know a person's heart. he had never told the team about her though. Mainly this was to protect her but partly to protect himself. Reid had never felt about anyone the way he felt about Maeve. Telling his team and family would make it real and he was still too scared about his new found feelings to admit this relationship to anyone. Now, though, Maeve was missing. All Reid had to go on was a mysterious phone call. No name was given. Only an electronic voice was heard on the other end. The message Reid was given was simply one word. "Zugzwang!" Reid needed help. He now had no choice but to bring in his team. He realized that he should have told them sooner. He only hoped that they wouldn't be too late to save his Maeve and get her back to her precious daughter or too late for him to finally tell her how he felt about her.

Reid was shaking as he made his way to Hotch's office. He knocked on the door and entered when he heard the curt "come in!" Hotch looked up from some paperwork he was doing and upon seeing the lost look in Reid's eyes, immediately knew something was VERY wrong. He motioned for Reid to sit down. "what's on your mind Reid?" Reid took a shaky breath and said in a voice barely above a whisper, " some...Something happened. I need your help." He then proceeded to pour out the entire story to Hotch.

After he was finished, Hotch immediately made some calls. Within minutes, the entire team was in the round table room. When everyone had sat down, Hotch looked at Reid and said " Ok, Reid can you tell the others what you just told me?" Reid repeated the whole sad story and then said in a choked voice " Maeve's baby needs her mother. I don't know what to do now. Please help me. It may be too late, but if it's not, please help me save her!"

Morgan went over and put a hand on Reid's shoulder. " Don't worry, kid. We'll help you. We will find her and get her back to her daughter."

Hotch then asked ," Reid, what was that word that the caller said to you?"

Reid sighed and answered, " Zugzwang. It's a chess term used to describe a situation where the player has to make the next move. Any move he makes, though puts him at a disadvantage."

"But why?" said Blake," If the stalker's goal was Maeve, Why taunt you? Are you part of his Victimology?" Something was wrong with the logic of this and it didn't make since to anyone on the team including Reid.

Reid shook his head," I don't know. I don't know why, but I know the message was meant for me. He's telling me I have to make a move. I can't just do nothing."

"Garcia," Said Hotch, " I need you to go and dig up all the information you can about Maeve Donovan a " Garcia gave a quick nod and hurried out the door. She went down to her lair and immediately got to work.

Half an hour later, Garcia had gathered what she could on Maeve Donovan. It wasn't much! Garcia couldn't even find an address. "I'm so sorry my Gentle Genius. She doesn't even have a current Driver's License. Hasn't for about ten months." Said Garcia, regretfully, "I'm guessing that was right after the stalking started."

Reid nodded "She gave it up when the stalking started, along with all her credit cards. He had actually found her twice before and she didn't want to have an id or anything that would give him anyway to track her addresses down. Can't you dig Deeper, Garcia? there has to be something. There HAS to be a way to help her!" said Reid getting more and more distressed with each word.

Garcia looked at him sympathetically and said " I will try and find an old one."

After some deeper digging, Garcia said, BINGO!"

Reid came up behind her and looked over her shoulder. "What did you find, Garcia?"

"Well, I still didn't find any address for Maeve but I DID find two for her Parents."

Rossi then spoke up, " So either her parents aren't together or one of the addresses is an apartment they got for Maeve."

"Good work,Garcia," Said Hotch, " Do you have a phone number for her parents?

" You better believe it, sir." She gave Hotch the number and he called. Maeve's Parents were shocked and distressed when they found out that their worst fear had come true. They agreed to give an interview though.

As soon as Hotch hung up he turned to Reid. "Reid I want you with me on this one." With that he headed out the door. As Reid started to follow him, he was stopped by JJ. She pulled him into a tight hug. "Spence, Don't worry. We will find her. She will be ok. Remember, This is we do and we're good at it!" Reid just shook his head. " I don't know JJ. I can't focus on anything right now. How can I help her?"

JJ pulled back and looked him in the eye. " That's why you have us, Spence. WE will find her, together. We will help her and she will be ok. Marianna WILL get her mother back!" Spence gave her a small smile then headed out after Hotch. JJ sighed as she watch her best friend leave. _"_P_lease let my words to him be true."_ she silently prayed.

** Hope you liked this first chapter! I am hoping to post the next one tomorrow! This is my first Multi Chapter. Again, any and all reviews would be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey There! This is chapter two of this story! Hope you all like it! Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter 2**

Reid wasn't ready to meet Maeve's parents yet, and Hotch understood that, so Hotch conducted the interview while Reid watched through the one way window. Maeve's Parents were also convinced that Maeve's stalker was her ex-Fiance. They didn't like him one bit!

" He treated her terribly! Even before the break up! After she broke up with him, he needed to find a new way to constrict her!", Said the elder female Dr. Donovan.

Maeve's father then spoke up. " When he started stalking her she moved. He found her there and she moved again. After he found her the second time we rented her an apartment under our names so it would be harder for him to locate her. After her daughter was born she was terrified that he would somehow find her again and try to come after Mari! That is when she sent Mari to live with her best friend Janie."

Hotch nodded and and said, "We will do everything we can to get your daughter back safely. You have been most helpful. Thank you for your cooperation." After the Donovans left, Hotch and Reid headed back to the bull pen. "Garcia, I need you to get an address for Bobby Jenkins, Maeve's Ex-fiance."

"Right away,Sir!" Said Garcia already heading to her office!

Hotch spoke up again," Reid, Rossi, Morgan, I need you three with me as soon as Garcia gets that address. We are going to interview Bobby. Blake and JJ, I need you two to go to Maeve's apartment and search for clues" Blake and JJ headed out, and after Garcia got back to them with the address, the men headed out as well. When the four men got to Bobby's apartment, a woman answered the door, who said her name was Dianne. She was his girlfriend. As soon as Hotch and the others flashed their badges, she let them in and called for Bobby. as soon as Bobby came out and saw Reid he said "Hey, I know you!" Hotch looked at Reid and said "Get out!" Reid rushed out the door and Hotch followed him along with Morgan after signaling to Rossi to continue the interview. When they got outside, Hotch snapped at Reid. "What was THAT about! Why didn't you tell me you knew Bobby?" Reid sighed," I didn't know I knew him till I saw him just now." Hotch and Morgan just looked at him expectantly. Reid said, " about a week ago I was supposed to be going on a date with Maeve. It never happened. When I got there I saw him sitting in a booth looking suspicious. I sensed he was the stalker so I called Maeve and told her not to come in, that it wasn't safe. When someone else came in to meet him I figured he wasn't the stalker but it was too late. I had already sent Maeve home." It looks like I was right the first time though."

Hotch sighed and said " Well you can't be a part of this interview now that he's recognized you. Why don't you go out for some air and the rest of us will finish this up." Reid nodded and took off outside. Morgan asked Hotch, "Do you need me for this one, man?" Hotch shook his head. "No. Rossi and I can handle it. You go on with Reid. I think he needs a friend right now." Hotch then went back into the apartment and Morgan followed Reid out.

When Morgan finally made it outside he found Reid pacing the sidewalk."Hey, Kid, slow down, You'll wear a hole in the pavement.

Reid turned to Morgan. " They HAVE to know something Morgan! We Have to get something! She's running out of time, I can feel it! Poor Mari will lose her mother!"

Morgan put a hand on Reid's shoulder, "Reid, I know your upset right now. You have every right to be. But remember, We are experts at this! We will find her, for Mari... and for you!"

"Two thousand, four hundred and twelve." Reid said quietly.

"What?" Morgan asked, confused

Two Thousand, Four Hundred and Twelve," Reid said again, " That's the number of hours we were together. Except we were only together in phone calls and letters. But that's what the time added up to. One Hundred days.

"A hundred and a half," said Morgan, hoping to get a smile out of Reid. However, Reid was lost in thought and didn't even notice.

Morgan sighed. You'll have more time, kid. That's not all you'll get."

"What if..." Ried shook his head.

What if what?" Morgan asked gently.

What if I never get to tell her?" Reid asked sadly.

"Tell her?" Asked Morgan, though he thought he knew where Reid was going with this.

"once, well twice if you count the email, she ended our conversation Like this, 'Love you!' That was it. Just 'Love you.'"

Morgan looked at his friend knowingly. " And you never said it back."

Reid shook his head. "I couldn't. I mean, I felt it, I just couldn't get the words out. I told myself I was waiting to tell her in person but the truth is... I'm a coward. I was afraid to say it. Because saying it would make it real. And if it was real, I could lose it!" Reid choked up on the last words. They both knew he thought he HAD lost it. Morgan swallowed hard before speaking again.

Putting an arm around Reid he said, "No use thinking that way, Pretty Boy. We need you in the game. Let's find her and then you can get up your gumption and tell her." Morgan hoped For Reid's sake that he was telling the truth.

Meanwhile, At Maeve's apartment, Blake and JJ found no sign of Maeve, but plenty of signs of a struggle. Blake took a sample of the blood found on the rug and the hair, while JJ went to the bedroom. On Maeve's bedside table, she found a stack of letters. She immediately recognized the handwriting as that of Spence. Here were the letters he'd sent to her. She started to pick them up but couldn't quite bring herself to. Spence was such a private person and she hated the thought of invading that privacy.

When Blake came in and noticed JJ's inner struggle, she said gently,"Take them, JJ. He'll get them back."

" But, it's so hard for him to let anyone inside. I hate to do this to him."

Alex picked up the letters. " He loves her. He'll do what ever it takes to get her back, Right?"

JJ sighed, "You're right." As she reluctantly followed Alex out of the room she thought, _"My poor Spence. Why do things things ALWAYS seem to happen to you?"_

Back at the BAU, Hotch and Rossi made a few calls and were having Dianne and Bobby tailed. Now everyone was in the round table room reviewing the case. Reid sat on the sofa apart from the rest of the team. he still hated the idea of everyone reading those letters. He knew however that they were needed to solve the case.

"We know they are both in this together somehow but we aren't sure how." ,said Rossi

Alex said, " You know, she may be the alpha."

That intrigued everyone. No one had thought about that before

JJ spoke up, " If Bobby is still obsessed enough with Maeve to follow her to the restaurant then Dianne could be jealous and she could feel like she needs to get Maeve out of the way."

Hotch didn't want to leave out any possibilities. " Let's look at this from every Angle. It could be the ex-fiancee. It could be the new girl friend. But what if it's some unsub we haven't come across yet?"

Alex was still focused on Dianne, "Maybe the reason she used the mechanical voice is because she didn't want anybody to know we are dealing with a female unsub."

Reid didn't know about that but he did think jealousy had something to do with it. Either that Maeve was ,in her mind, "The other woman" , or that she was superior in her academic field. Reid's tension was mounting. He was able to remain sitting in one place for a little while but at one point he leapt up and exploded at Rossi for a perfectly innocent comment. Afterwards, he immediately apologized and started to leave.

"I'm no good here," he said,"I better go."

Morgan stopped him. "Yes you are, Reid. You have two thousand, four hundred and twelve hours worth of conversations and letters with this woman in your head! You probably know something that will help.

Reid shook his head vigorously. " But, I can't..."

Hotch interrupted. "You can't do it alone. So pick someone to help you."

Reid looked at the faces around the table and finally settled on one.

"Blake." he said.

She gave him a small smile and said, "Ok. Let's get out of here,then."

As they were leaving Reid looked back at JJ, silently begging her to understand. He needed to talk with someone he wasn't as close to emotionally. JJ smiled at him. She understood. He smiled back at her and then left to follow Blake.

Reid was surprised when Alex took him to a park and sat down at a chess board.

"Why here?" He asked.

Alex said, Your brain is Racing, Right?" Reid nodded.

"This will slow it down and use up some of the energy. We can play and talk." She then made the first Move. When Reid picked up his pawn she got him started.

"What did she like?"

Reid answered quickly, "She liked Sir Aurther Conan Doyle. We talked about him all the time." It continued on like that with Alex asking questions and Reid answering. Alex listened for Any pertinent details.

In the end it was Reid who caught on to one. It happened while they were talking about Maeve's Professional life. "That's it!" He said, "She's so well respected in her field. There were so many graduate students that wanted to work with her. She Said it was really hard when they wanted it so badly but simply didn't have the talent. It was so hard letting them down easily without completely discouraging them! What if one of them was angry enough with her to do this?" Almost simultaneously their phones buzzed telling them to get back to the BAU. Garcia had found somthing. They picked up their bags and headed off.

Garcia had gotten an alert on her computer. She ran upstairs to the Round table room where the rest of the team was gathered. "Sir, I got something! Several months ago, Dianne's parent's- Her DEAD parents, mind you, rented an apartment in the same building as Maeve's! Sir, it's her. It's Gotta be her! It's gotta be Dianne!"

"Great work, Garcia!" Right at that moment, Reid and Blake returned and shared their break through. With that and the information from Garcia, the team headed out to the apartment building to try and rescue Maeve! The building had a security camera and when the team got up to the building they heard a voice say, " That's enough Dr. Reid. And Friends."

**Hope you liked this chapter! For the record I don't know what Bobby's last name is so I made one up for him! All reviews would be much appreciated! Hope to post more this weekend or next Tuesday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

**chapter 3**

The voice was female. It was evil. It was Dianne's. " Don't come any closer. Not if you ever want to see your precious Maeve alive again! Dr. Reid, Leave your gun and vest and come in alone! Tell him,Maeve."

When Reid heard the name of his love spoken in that manner, his blood ran cold.

Maeve called out to him,terrified," Spencer, Don't come in! She already killed Bobby! She'll kill you too!" She barely got the words out before her voice was muffled by something!

Reid was already ripping his vest off When Hotch cried out, "Ried!"

Reid barly looked at him and said, "You heard her Hotch,she's got Maeve. I can't just leave her! I gotta go in!" He handed his gun to Hotch and walked towards the building.

"Spence,NO!" screamed JJ, but Reid didn't even look back. JJ bit back tears as she watched her "little brother" walk directly into immediate danger. She prayed that he would be alright and so would Maeve. Spence had been through too much already in his life! JJ hoped he could just have some happiness finally.

Dianne was waiting for him when he entered the building. "Dr. Reid," She said sarcastically.

Reid walked towards her with his hands up to show that he was unarmed. "Dianne, It's not too late. You can let her go." Dianne didn't answer. she waited for him to get up closer and then motioned with her gun for him to enter the apartment. She shoved him in the seat oppisite Maeve.

They looked at each other. She was even more beautiful than he had imagined. "Maeve." He said.

"Spencer, I'm soo sorry I like this happen."

Reid tried to reasure her. "Maeve, You didn't do anything." He then thought of a way to help her. He would try to flatter Dianne into letting her go.

"Dianne, tell her. There was nothing you could of done to stop her, was there. You are too smart to have let her stop you."

Dianne fell for it. "He's right. There's nothing you could have done. You think you're so smart because you have the fancy degree and office and grants and title. Well it'll all be mine one day, You'll see. Everything you have will be mine. I already took Bobby, right?"

Maeve began to cry as she remembered Dianne shooting Bobby right in front of her. That was enough for Reid. He knew he had to find a way to end this now. He tried flattery again.

"Dianne,you don't need her. We don't need her. You can have me. In fact you already do! I read your thesis. I don't know what the department was thinking. It was brilliant! Maybe you were just ahead of your time. Maybe your time is now. I can help you. I can help the world se how brilliant you are. Let her go. I'll stay. We'll make the trade. Me for her."

Dianne shook her head. "No. They're out there. Remember, I saw them. They'll arrest me.

Reid said, "No, no they won't. Not if I'm with you. They'll let you go. Just let Maeve go. I'll stay with you. It will be alright."

Dianne wasn't sure. She wanted to believe him though. "Prove it!" She said, " Prove that you're on my side. Tell her. Tell her that you don't care about her. Show me that you care about me."

Reid and Maeve both had tears in their eyes. He looked at her, sending her a message with his eyes. _I love you._ "yes." he said. Maeve saw the message in his eyes and knew what he was trying to secrectly tell her with that one word. _I will accept Mari if it comes to that. but let's pray that this works._

Then Reid said " I don't care about you. I care only about Dianne. I love her and I want the world to know her brilliance. Go away and leave us alone." He forced his voice to remain steady as he spoke.

She swallowed and replied, " I understand."

Dianne had been watching them both. Now she walked slowly over to Reid and began Caressing him. Then she bent to kiss him. Reid couldn't hide his disgust and Dianne sensed it right away.

"Liar." She said. She didn't scream. She said it coldly,calmly. She was just stating the fact as she saw it. "Liar. You don't love me. You're just trying to save her." She cut the ties from Maeve's wrist and jerked her up. Reid tried to rush for the gun but Maeve widened her eyes at him to tell him to stay back. It wasn't possible. It would only get them both killed.

"Dianne, It's not too late. You can still let her go. You can have me. Remember,I told you. Me for her"

"NO! You're a liar! I felt it when I kissed you... you don't love me. You don't care about me at all. It was all for her. You love her. You would give yourself up for her, wouldn't you."

Without hesitation Reid replied, "yes."

Dianne said, " you would die for her,wouldn't you."

Again, without hesitation, Reid said, "yes."

Dianne was sobbing now. " It's not fair. She has everything. And I have nothing!"

Maeve spoke up now. She could feel the tension in Dianne's hold on her and knew her time was short. She looked at Reid and **said** "Thomas Merton."

"What does that mean," Dianne demanded.

Maeve directed her next words to her captor, "He knows. It's ours. And you can't take it from us." Reid wished she'd stop taunting Dianne. It would only make things worse. Then Maeve spoke to him again. "Spencer, remember your promise." Reid nodded.

Dianne thought for a moment. Then she spoke again. "Take her then. but you won't get me." She took the gun she had been holding on Maeve and pressed it to her own Temple. Reid could see what was coming. "NO!", he yelled. It was too late though. Dianne took her own life and in the process had taken Maeve's.

The rest of the team came rushing in as soon as they heard the shot. What they saw broke all of their hearts. Reid was standing frozen in front of them. In front of him was Maeve lying motionless in a pool of blood and Dianne's body next to hers. Reid sank to his knees,sobbing. He gathered Maeve's lifeless body in his arms and held her.

The sight of Reid's tears undid JJ and Blake. JJ buried her face in Morgan's chest and let the tears fall. Rossi put an arm around Alex as she cried silently on his shoulder. Morgan, with his arms around JJ could only stare at the horrendous scene in front of him. Hotch, too, stood frozen,watching Reid heartbrokenly cry for his lost love. Both men felt a horrible sense of Dejavu. How would the teams youngest member recover from something like this. They knew he eventually would, but it wouldn't be for a long,long time.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! All reviews are much Appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review! My apologies to the Guest reviewer who asked that I not kill Maeve! In order for this story to go the way I want it to, I had to let her die. This is a story about Reid learning with the help of his Family and team how to survive his Grief and be the best father possible to the child of his one true love,who now needs a home.**

**chapter four**

Reid didn't know how long he stayed there on the ground with Maeve but he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice said "Kid, It's time to go." Reid just shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving her."

"Reid, I know you don't want to but it's time. These people need to do their. " Reid looked up and saw the coroner behind them waiting to take the bodies and also the authorities who were ready to mark the crime scene. He looked back at Maeve's face, gently kissed her and laid her down softly on the floor. He let Morgan help him up. When he was on his feet again he turned to Morgan with teary eyes. "She's gone Morgan. She's really gone, and I never got to tell her." Morgan pulled Reid into a brotherly hug. " I know,kid. I know. I'm sorry. So sorry!"

Reid suddenly stiffened with anger. "You LIED!", he shouted. You promised me we'd get her back. That I'd have more time with her. That I'd get to tell her how I felt. But now she's gone!" With that , his fist connected with Morgan's face.

Morgan was too shocked to react at first then he began dodging Reid's blows. "Woah, Kid! Calm down." Hotch and Rossi saw what was going on and came over to took both of them to hold Reid back! They held him until he stopped struggling so much and then loosened their grips. Reid jerked against them and took off running. Rossi turned to Morgan "Are you ok?" Morgan gave a quick nod and walked away.

JJ Meanwhile had seen Reid take off. She called after him. "Spence," Hotch put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from running after him. "Let him go JJ."

JJ looked up and said, "But Hotch, is it _safe_ to leave him alone right now?"

"Give him a few minutes then go after him." Said Hotch, " He needs time to process, but you're right, he shouldn't be by himself for too long. In fact, I think someone should stay with him tonight."

JJ nodded. " I will. Will is home with Henry tonight and when I called him just now to tell him what Happened, he agreed that I should stay with Spence tonight in case he needs me."

"Good." was all Hotch said. Then Rossi came up to them. "Aaron, someone has to go tell Maeve's parents. And tell Jane and pick up baby Mari." They all looked at each other sadly. Spence was soon going to be a father whether he was ready or not. Hotch thought for a minute. "Dave would you mind doing that?" Rossi shook his head. "I'll go. Would it be ok if Blake comes with me? I have a feeling that part of this mission will require a woman's touch and JJ is needed here with Spence." Hotch gave his ok so Rossi went to find Blake and they left.

fifteen minutes later JJ found Reid on a park bench several blocks away. He was just sitting there not looking at anything. " Spence?" said JJ softly,but got no reply. She tried again, this time kneeling in front of him with her hands on his knees. "Spence," She said a little louder. He still didn't answer but he looked up to meet her eyes with a haunted look that nearly broke her heart. "Oh,Spence," She whispered softly while sitting next to him and pulling him into her arms. He didn't respond but he didn't pull away either. There were no tears. He was just numb now.

"Come on, let's get you home." Reid allowed her to pull him up and lead him to the SUV. He was so out of focus that she had to help him buckle up. They then drove to the BAU to get her car. Somebody would have to bring his to him later but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was making sure Reid got the support he needed and was safe.

While JJ went to get Reid, Morgan had a hard job to do! He had to break the news to Penelope. He took out his phone and dialed. She answered after half a ring and the first thing she said was, " Tell me you got her out. Tell me she's alive!" Morgan sighed. " I wish I could, Baby Girl. But I can't." "No!" said Garcia in a voice that was no more than a whisper. She then just started sobbing. Morgan was having trouble holding back his own tears. He wished he was with Penelope back at the BAU so he could hug her.

When she calmed down enough to talk she asked, "What happened?"

"Dianne killed herself and in the process killed Maeve." He wasn't going to go into anymore detail then that which was ok because Garcia didn't want to hear anymore. " How's my gentle genius?"

"Broken. Penelope. That's the only word to describe it. I don't know how he can ever be ok after this."

"But, he will, Hot Stuff.", Penelope said softly., " It will take a long time but he will get through this with our help."

"Right now, he hates me, Baby Girl. He blames me for lying to him. I promised we'd get her back alive and we didn't."

"Derek, you did all you could to keep that promise and he will realize that eventually. You just be there for him when he does."

" I will. I have to go now, sweetness. I will be back soon to get you and take you home." He heard a voice in the background and then Garcia said,"Hang on a sec."

After a pause Garcia returned and said, "JJ just got here while we were talking and gave me Reid's keys and I said I'd take his car to his place and you could follow me and take me home from there."

" That's fine Baby Girl. See you soon. Love you."

" Love you, too. Bye."

When JJ and Reid got back to his apartment, She got his Messenger bag for him and then went in with him. She set his bag on the coffee table and her keys next to it. "Spence, do you want some tea?" He shook his head.

"You should go now." He said, "You've got Henry and Will at home."

"I don't want to leave you, tonight,Spence. I'm staying here tonight. I talked to Will, he's ok with it."

"JJ, If you don't mind, I really just need to be alone,right now."

"Spence, you can be alone all you want tonight but I really want to be here in case you do need me." Reid didn't have the strength to argue so he just shrugged and went to his bedroom and shut the door. JJ sighed and sat down on the couch. She used this opportunity to call home. She needed to talk to her son and tell him good night. After she told him his bedtime story and talked to Will, JJ lied down on the couch and fell asleep. It had been a long day.

On the way to Richmond, Rossi and Blake barely said a word to each other. They were both lost in thought. This was the part of the job that everyone hated. It was never easy to break the news of a death to the victim's family. When they got to the Donovan's house, Rossi gently squeezed Blake's shoulder and they got out of the SUV and walked to the door. As soon as Mrs Donovan answered the door and saw them, she let out a choked "NO!" and began to sob. Her husband came to her and held her while they cried together. No words were needed. They knew without being told that their daughter was gone. After giving them only the details that they needed to know, Rossi and Blake left. Blake said softly as they stood in the doorway, "I'm so sorry for your loss." Rossi nodded his agreement as he shook hands with Mr. Donovan and he and Blake walked slowly back to the car. They still had one more stop to make.

Telling Jane Lewis and her family about Maeve wasn't any easier than telling the Donovans. Janie's husband held her while she cried and then they had to tell the children who were very upset about their Auntie Maeve and also about the fact that They wouldn't have Mari with them anymore after that night. Jane brought Mari out to them. Rossi and Blake looked at each other Sadly. Marianna looked so much like her mother. That was going to make this twice as hard for Reid to handle. Jane and her husband and children helped the two agents gather up Mari's things. There wasn't much. A few toys and clothes, formula and bottles, diapers and baby wipes, a pack 'n' play, and the infant seat and base was all that needed to be gathered up. There was of course also a blanket and a couple bibs, but that was it. As the Lewis's said goodbye to Mari, the two agents vowed to meet with the rest of the team and help Reid with more Supplies as well as moral support. Then they walked out to the car with Mari and put her infant seat in the base. They headed to the motel. Alex was going to have one room with Mari and Rossi would get his own.

In the middle of the night ,JJ awoke with a start. She heard screams coming from Reid's room. She jumped up and ran into his room where she found him thrashing around still asleep. She ran over to him and shook him gently. "Spence! Spence, wake up! You're dreaming!" He suddenly jerked awake and looked at her. As soon as he saw her, everything came flooding back. " it's not just a dream. It really happened, didn't it! She's really gone isn't she!" JJ just nodded. "Yes, Spence." she choked out. He sank into her arms and she just held him as he sobbed and her tears joined his. She rocked him back and forth and stroked his hair. "it's ok,Spence." She whispered brokenly," I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Just let it out." She gently kissed his head and then just kept rocking back and forth with him as long as he cried.

The next morning, she awoke to her phone ringing. She quickly picked it up so it wouldn't wake Reid. "Hey Morgan, she whispered Horsely."

"JJ, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"It's ok Morgan, it was just kind of a long night. Reid's still asleep."

"How is he?", asked Morgan.

JJ sighed. " He had nightmares last night. Morgan, It was heart wrenching. at least he's sleeping now though."

"That's good."

"Morgan," JJ started but Morgan interrupted. "No JJ, it's ok. I know he meant what he said last night but I also know he's hurting. He'll come around. I just wish there was something I could do for him."

"Just be there for him when he is ready. That's all you can do right now."

Morgan sighed. "I guess. Well, I better go now. I just called to check on him. Oh, and Garcia and I dropped off his car last night."

JJ smiled. "Thanks Morgan. I didn't even hear anyone drive up. I must have been asleep already. Talk to ya later. Bye."

"Bye,JJ." Then Morgan hung up. As JJ put down her phone she heard Reid starting to stir. A few minutes later, he came out to join her. "Hey, JJ."

"Hey Spence, How about breakfast?" Reid shook his head. "Just coffee. I'm not hungry."

"Spence, you have to eat something. You need your strength." Reid sighed, but knew she was right. "Ok. Cereal then." JJ smiled and went to get them both some cereal and coffee. After they ate, she washed the dishes and came back over to the couch where Reid was sitting. "Spence, I'm gonna go for now. I need to take a shower and change and spend some time with Henry but I will be back in a little bit, before Rossi and Blake get here with Mari. Reid looked up in surprise. With everything that had happened he had forgotten about Marianna Rose Donovan. He looked panicked. "JJ I don't know if I can do this. What if I totally mess her up! I never took care of a baby before."

"Spence, look at me," said JJ. He did. " You can do this. You can do anything you set your mind too. You promised Maeve you would raise her daughter and I know you will do it. You will do it because you have to. You will do it for Maeve!" Reid's eyes filled with tears but He nodded. "Yes." he almost whispered, " I will do it for my love. I will do it for Maeve." JJ hugged him tightly and said, "That's right,Spence and we are all here for you and will help you with whatever you need. You are NOT alone." Reid gave her a tiny smile. "Thanks,JJ." Then JJ got up and prepared to leave. At the door She gave Reid one more big hug. "I love you,Spence." He Hugged her back just as tightly and then let her go. after she left, he went over and lied down on the couch he found his Thomas Merton book and hugged it to his chest. " I miss you Maeve. I don't know how to raise a child. Why did this have to happen to you. Why did you have to die."

True to her word, JJ came back within three hours. A few minutes after that, Rossi and Blake arrived with the baby. Blake put Mari in Reid's arms. He held her gently and looked at her with tears running down his face. Mari looked just like her mother. His Maeve. JJ came up and put her hand on his arm and squeezed. "She's beautiful, Spence." He looked up at her and gave a small nod. Rossi, Blake , and JJ helped Reid set up the pack 'n' play and JJ showed him how to change Mari's diaper since it needed to be changed right then anyway. Then Rossi came up to him and said, " Take all the time you need,son. Your job will still be waiting when you are ready."

"Thanks Rossi." Reid said gratefully." Next, Blake came up and gave him a hug. "She really is precious, Reid." He smiled his agreement. Then Rossi and Blake left.

JJ was the last to leave before she did she said " Spence, I have to go back home to Will and Henry, but Garcia is going to come and stay to help you out tonight. We are taking turns. And before you start to argue, trust me, you are gonna need all the help you can get at night for awhile. Especially with those midnight feedings! "Ok." Reid agreed reluctantly.

JJ gave him a quick hug and Mari a kiss on the forehead. Then she headed home to her family. Reid picked up Mari from her Playpen and walked around with her. " Well, little one," He said to her, " It's just you and me for a few hours. I hope I can make you happy." He felt better as Mari favored him with a big smile.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I hope to post more soon! All reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Here is chapter 5. I won't post again until Tuesday because I am going out of town tomorrow! Hope you like this chapter! Please read and review.**

**Chapter Five**

Garcia showed up at about 6 o'clock with dinner, a gift basket filled with different kinds of nuts, and a present in a cute little bag. She gave Reid a quick hug and he helped her bring everything in. "Garcia you didn't have to do all this," said Reid as he opened the gift for Mari. It was a set of bibs, several onsies, pajamas, some baby shampoo, and a couple of binkies. Garcia smiled at him. "JJ said that Mari was kinda low on a lot of things but I didn't know what all she needed so I got you some different things. I figured that eventually you could use some of everything. The gift basket has different kinds of nuts. you can eat them plain or with milk on your cereal in the morning. I was doing some research to think of some way to make you feel better and learned that nuts and milk both help produce.."

"Serotonin," interrupted Reid," Thanks Garcia. That was really thoughtful of you. You're a great friend."

Garcia smiled and moved on to the next subject, "Where is the little angel?" Reid hung his head. the word "angel" made him think of heaven which reminded him that Mari's mother was no longer with him or her daughter. Garcia saw Reid's expression and immediately realized where his thoughts were. " Oh, Reid, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking." She hugged him and then tried her question again. " Where's Mari? I am looking forward to meeting her." Reid gave her a small smile. " Mari is over there in the Pack 'n' Play, napping. It should be about time for her to wake up though." He went over to the play pen and looked in. Mari was just starting to wake up. She opened her eyes and made happy little gurgling noises when she saw Reid. He gently picked her up and took her over to Garcia, who in her usual fashion, let out a squeal when she saw the baby. " Oh, She's adorable! She's even more adorable than I pictured! And look at the way she's smiling at you! She already knows who you are!" Reid grinned. Garcia's enthusiasm was contagious. "Let me just change her diaper and then you can hold her."

"Do you need help, sweet cheeks?" Garcia wasn't too sure that Reid knew how to change a diaper by himself. Reid shook his head.

"No thanks. JJ taught me earlier, and I have already changed one by myself." Reid sat the changing station up on the Pack 'n' Play and got out the diapers and wipes. He managed to change the diaper fairly quickly, considering, and then handed Mari to Garcia. Then he went to the kitchen and threw the diaper in the trash and washed his hands. When he came back he found Garcia singing a cute children's song to Mari and bouncing her. Mari apparently loved it because she kept giggling and squealing. Reid felt a little pang of jealously that he didn't understand so he just ignored it.

By then, Reid and Garcia were both getting hungry, so after she finished her song, she got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to set out the food she had brought. She had brought chinese food but luckily for Reid, only one pair of chopsticks. She brought out the food and along with the chopsticks for her and a fork for Reid. They ate while Mari played on a blanket on the floor. after they finished eating it was time to get the baby ready for bed. Reid put her in her new pajamas from Garcia and began to rock her and hum to her. Mari was a little fussy so it took awhile to get her to sleep. Garcia moved the Pack 'n' Play into the Kitchen for the night so the adults could talk or read or watch TV in the living room. This would also get Mari further away from Reid's bedroom in case he had another nightmare. If he cried out in the night, he didn't want to wake her. When Reid finally got Mari to sleep he placed her gently in the playpen. He then turned on a sound machine that JJ had given him when she came back right before Rossi and Blake brought Mari. Then he walked back into the living room, found a book and Sat down to read. Garcia just turned on the TV and they sat there in silence until it was bedtime.

Later that night they realized that putting Mari in the kitchen was a good Idea because Reid did wake up with a nightmare. Garcia went in and calmed him down and then sat with him till he went back to sleep. After that, Mari woke up for her second feeding.(Her first had been right before Reid had gone to bed.) Mari drank her whole bottle and then Garcia sang her to sleep and put her back in her playpen.

By the next morning Mari had awakened 3 more times. Reid had fed her the first two times and Reid got her the last time. Reid had not had anymore nightmares after that first one. He didn't sleep very well the rest of the night, though. At about 6:30 Reid and Garcia were both up. They had breakfast and Garcia helped get Mari ready. Garcia left for the office at about 7:30 and Reid was left alone with Mari.

About three hours later, Mari started getting fussy again. Reid picked her up and started bouncing her. That just made her more irritated. He checked her diaper. Dry. "Maybe you're hungry," he said to her. He went to fix her a bottle but when he tried to give it to her she wouldn't take it. She was really giving her lungs a workout by now. " Honey, I'm sorry you're so upset, but daddy doesn't understand what you want. I don't know how to help you. What's wrong, my little rosebud?" Now, ordinarily, he would have been shocked to realize he had actually referred to himself as daddy but he was too stressed to notice. However, the term Rosebud did make a connection in his brain for some reason. He suddenly recalled an old song his mother sang to him before she got so sick. He decided to try it on Marianna. " My Wiiild Iiirish Rooose. The sweeetest Flower that Grooows. You could look everywhere, but none could compare, to my Wiiild Iiiirish Rooose." He was relieved to see that it was working. He continued to sing the song softly. Mari calmed down and fell asleep. Reid gently put her back in the play pen. He smiled as he watched his daughter sleeping. He was surprised to realize that he really did see her as his baby daughter. His little Rosebud. He was thankful for this precious gift in his life.

A few days later, Reid and JJ were at the park with Mari and Henry. JJ and Will had given Reid Henry's old buggy for Mari. In fact the whole team had been Supplying Reid with everything he might need for a baby. Rossi had gotten him a High chair. Mari wasn't old enough for one quite yet but it wouldn't be much longer. Hotch supplied a baby swing. Mari loved swinging in it and she made happy sounds when she heard the music and bird sounds the swing made. From Morgan, there was a bouncy chair. Reid felt sad when Garcia brought it by. He had realized by now that Morgan wasn't to blame for what happened with Maeve but he still hadn't talked to him. Reid wasn't ready to face Morgan yet. Blake had come by with a bridge shaped toy with little toys hanging from it. She told Reid that he was supposed to put the baby on a blanket on the floor and put the toy over her so she could explore it while lying on her back. The kids had given presents of their own. There was a soft velveteen teddy bear from Henry and a touch and feel book about baby animals from Jack. Even Emily had sent a present. A box arrived from London with 6 books by author Sandra Boynton.

At the park, Henry played on the playground while JJ and Reid sat on a bench nearby. JJ held Mari while she and Reid talked. "Spence, do you want me to come by and pick you up tomorrow so we can go to the cemetery together?" The coroners had released Maeve's body to her family and the funeral was tomorrow.

Reid looked down at his hands. "I don't know. I don't know if I'm ready to face her family yet." JJ sighed and took his hand in hers. "Spence, what happened to Maeve was NOT your fault and the Donovans don't blame you at all." "Jayje, I know that in my head but with my heart it's a different story."

JJ put her arm around him. "Spence, I don't want to tell you what to do but I don't want you to not go and then regret it." Reid sat for a minute lost in thought. Then he looked up at JJ. "You're right. I'll go for Maeve's sake."

"Ok. I'll pick you up at 10:00. The funeral is at 10:30 and it takes 15 minutes to get to the cemetery and we don't want to show up at the last minute." Reid nodded his agreement. Mari started fussing then so Reid took her from JJ and put her in the buggy. He pushed it back and forth as he sang "My Wild Irish Rose" softly. JJ smiled at the scene.

The next day JJ and Reid got to the Cemetery at 10:15. The rest of the team was there too. Things were still awkward with Morgan and Reid but Reid was still touched that he and the rest of the team came. Mari was sleeping which was good cause if she slept long enough she would be quiet during the service.

The service was a beautiful tribute to Maeve's life and accomplishments. Mari was mentioned as her daughter. Maeve's best friend said a few words and even mentioned Reid and how much he meant to her friend. So much that she entrusted her child to him. Reid tried not to cry but he couldn't hold back his tears any longer after hearing Jane's words. JJ rubbed his back comfortingly for a minute then reached for his hand. He took hers and held it for the rest of the service.

After the service, Reid and the rest of the team stood aside for a few minutes waiting their turn to talk to the family. Even though he was still awkward around Morgan, he was letting Morgan hold Mari for a minute. Reid heard a voice behind him. "Dr. Reid?" Reid turned to see that the owner of the voice was Maeve's mother. Maeve's father was standing with her. Reid gave them a small smile. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Donovan. I'm so sorry for your loss." Mrs Donovan said, "We just wanted to say thank you for what you did for our daughter." Reid looked at them, confused. " But, but I didn't do anything." Mrs Donovan took Reid's hands in hers. " Yes you did, Dr Reid. You gave her happiness. You showed her what real love is like." Reid was about to protest when Mr Donovan spoke up. "Our Maeve lived in fear for a very long time until her death. And once she had to send her daughter away she didn't even have that small bit of happiness in her life. Then you came into her life. You were the one bright spot in her dreary life of fear. She loved you with all her heart son." Reid's eyes filled with tears. He managed to choke out, "Thank you. Your daughter was the love of my life. I also promise to love your granddaughter and take the best care of her that I can. Feel free to come by and see her whenever you want."

"Thank you,Dr. Reid," Mrs Donovan said with tears in her eyes too, " I know in my heart that Maeve made the right decision when she picked you as Marianna's guardian."

"Thank you," Said Reid, "And call me Spencer." Mr. Donovan smiled.

"Ok. And we are Calvin and Marcia." Reid smiled and agreed. Then the trio walked back to the team. The Donovans had already met Rossi, Blake, and Hotch but Reid introduced everyone else. Then Rossi who was currently taking his turn holding Mari, handed her over to the grandparents so they could spend a few minutes with her.

Later that day, Reid and JJ were back in Reid's apartment. Mari had just had a change and a bottle and was sleeping peacefully in her playpen. Reid was Lying down on the couch. JJ was cleaning up from lunch before she went home. There was suddenly a knock at the door. JJ went to answer it and found a woman on the other side. "May I help you?", asked JJ.

"I'm Judy Evens, and I'm from Social Services," said the woman, "I'm looking for Dr. Spencer Reid."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! All reviews are much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! Please Read and Review. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 6**

"I'm Dr. Reid." JJ turned to see Reid come up behind her. He looked as worried as she felt. Mrs. Evens must have noticed the looks on their faces because she said " Oh, don't worry Dr. Reid. I'm not here to take Marianna from you. Ms Donovan took care of all the paper work that made you the child's legal guardian. I'm just here to check on the baby and see that your living arrangements are suitable and that you have all the necessary equipment for caring properly for a child." Reid nodded and let her in.

"This is Agent Jennifer Jareau," He said, " She is a friend from work."

" Nice to meet you," said Mrs Evens shaking JJ's hand. " I notice that you only have one bedroom here, Dr. Reid. I suggest that you look for a bigger place. You aren't doing any thing wrong for the child by living here but it would be better for both you and the baby for her to have her own room. "

" Thank you ma'am. I will look into that." Reid said a bit shakily. JJ put her hand on his back for a sign of support. He smiled at her. It made him feel good to know she'd be there for him no matter what happened.

Mrs Evens inspected the baby swing, the bouncy chair, the high chair, and the Pack 'n' Play, and approved them. Baby Mari started getting fussy so Reid made her a bottle and sat down to feed her while he talked with the social worker. After Mari finished her bottle, Reid excused himself and went to put the Pack 'n' Play in his room and put Mari down for her nap. When he returned, Mrs Evens said that she was finished with her visit. " Baby Mari seems perfectly happy with you, Dr. Reid. I can tell that she already loves you and that the feeling is mutual. Ms Donovan made the right choice when she picked you to be Marianna's guardian. I want to visit you one more time in about a month. By then, you will have had time to get a bigger place. I've enjoyed meeting you both. Have a nice day." after after Reid thanked her and he and JJ had bid her goodbye, Mrs Evens left. JJ and Reid both let out big sighs of relief and Reid pulled JJ into a hug.

"Everything's ok,Reid. Mari's still here! I'm so happy for you!" Reid pulled away and looked at her. "I was so scared when I saw her at the door. I'm just so relieved that she didn't take my little girl." JJ gave him another hug.

" I know. I know," she said, " Me too."

Two weeks later, Morgan was in his office trying to get a hold of Reid on his phone. No one but JJ had actually talked to Reid since the funeral and even JJ hadn't been able to reach him in a week. They were all worried about him. Blake came in while Morgan was leaving yet another message for Reid. " Reid, It's Morgan. Just calling to check on you. Call me back when you can." Morgan sighed as he hung up. He looked up to see Blake. " we're gathering," She said. Morgan nodded and followed her out and down the hall. " Was that him?" she asked. Morgan shook his head. "voicemail." Blake sighed and said, "it's been two weeks."

"Are you ok?" Morgan asked her.

"Yeah." she said, then, "No." Morgan waited. Blake looked at him.

" It's just that I keep thinking, If I hadn't pushed him to meet Maeve..."

" Don't think like that. You shouldn't feel guilty for encouraging him. And Mari now has a loving father and a big supportive family. If you hadn't encouraged Reid, Mari might be in foster care now."

Blake nodded "You're right. But I miss Reid." Then they walked into the BAU room and sat down. There was a new case to solve. It was time to get down to business.

Garcia briefed the team on the case. This one would take them to San Francisco. It was a strange case. Somebody was draining the victims of their blood. after going over the case they all left to go to the plane and head to California. Right before the plane landed, Hotch gave them their assignments. He and JJ would set up at the police station, Rossi and Blake would meet the detectives at the crime scenes and Morgan would go talk to the medical examiner.

a couple hours later, Morgan was about to head in to the Morgue when his phone rang. He answered it. " What's up, Baby Girl?"

"Have you talked to Reid? I haven't heard from him in two weeks and I'm really worried."

"So am I, but I haven't talked to him. He's not answering his phone. I don't think he wants to talk to anybody now."

"What do you think he's doing? What is going on with Mari?"

"I think he's taking the time that Hotch gave him to heal. And I'm sure Mari is fine. Reid may be depressed but he wouldn't let anything bad happen to that little angel. He loves her to much."

"I know but he's hurting and when someone I love hurts I hurt and I know that super co-dependent of me but that's how I roll and I feel like I have to do something and I don't know what to do! I Just need to hear his voice and It's impairing my ability to work!" Morgan thought for a minute. " I've got an Idea. I'm gonna try it. I'll get back to ya, Baby Girl." He hung up and called Reid. " Reid It's Derek, I've gotta work question for you. Our unsub is draining the victims of their blood while they are still alive and removing their eyelids post mortum. Does that mean anything to you? Give me a call back when ya get the chance. Bye" The Medical Examiner had just come out of her office when Morgan's phone rang. He gave a short laugh at how fast Reid returned his call and said, "Excuse me. I need to take this." The M.E. nodded. " Hey Reid."

"Were the iris or cornea damaged in anyway?" Reid's tone was flat and he was all business.

Derek replied,"No. Blake said the unsub used a very sharp object and the incisions were neat and precise."

"He's taking care not to damage the eye so likely line of sight is important to him."

"He wants them to see what he's doing." Derek then moved away from the M.E. for more privacy then said, " Hey Reid, Everything ok?"

"Gotta go." said Reid, then he quickly hung up. Morgan sighed then went back to finish his meeting with the Medical Examiner.

Later, everyone was back at the Police station. Blake and Rossi had found one of the body's near a statue in a park. The discovery of the body by this particular statue led the team to realize that they were looking for someone with a connection to the art world. Morgan was looking at the maps when his phone rang. He answered it. " Hey kid, What's up?

"if it's about the art then the disposal sites are most likely scattered around the mission district."

"Wait a minute," said Morgan, surprised, " How did you Kn..."

Reid interrupted him. "I called Anderson and had him bring over some of the files."

Morgan just smiled and shook his head. " Ok. Hang on and let me patch you through to Garcia." He dialed her number. "Did you get through to him? How is he? How's Mari?", Said Garcia without even saying hello first. " Patients, Baby Girl, hang on a sec." Then Garcia heard a familiar voice say, "Garcia, Look for people working in art galleries in the area." Garcia got a big smile on her face. "Reid, I was just... How are you? And how's Mari?"

"She's fine. And I'm doing better, Garcia, thanks for asking. Thanks for the baskets too. Mari and I both appreciate them. She loves the baby bath chair and her new toys. And the seeds are just like the nuts in that they have magnesium to produce serotonin." Garcia smiled, glad that he liked the gifts. She had left three more baskets the week of the funeral.

"I know," said Garcia. "I'm glad you both liked them." Then she got down to business. " Ok. Art galleries in San Francisco. There are a lot."

"Focus on the Mission District," Reid said, and then hung up.

Morgan smiled. "Well, I guess that's better than nothing."

"Yes it is," Said Garcia,cheerfully, "I will take it!"

Later, the team was gathered in the police station discussing a new twist in the case. the un-sub was actually using the blood to paint with. The lab report had come back to say that "They could only find red blood cells in the blood of the victims. This meant that the unsub had removed the white blood cells. "Plasma," said Alex

"Why would the unsub remove the Plasma?" asked Rossi

"Makes the blood thicker." guessed Hotch, " Easier to paint with."

"What type of equipment would you need for that?" asked Morgan

"You can easily buy a center fuse online these days for say a couple hundred bucks." Said Alex.

Hotch thought for a moment. "What other reasons would someone have for separating the plasma from the blood?"

"It's a habit." said a voice from behind them. They all turned towards the voice and everyone smiled when they saw who it was.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! All reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if you think there are too many details. I kept coming up with descriptions and then just kept going. Please review.**

**Chapter 7**

"Reid," Said Hotch in surprise at the same time JJ said, "Spence!" JJ quickly walked over and gave Reid a big hug which he readily returned.

When they pulled apart, Hotch spoke up. " I didn't expect you to come back so soon. Are you sure you're ready?"

"No,"said Reid," But I think I figured something out. He's a hemophiliac."

"That would explain his obsession with blood," said Rossi, "He can't bleed without fear of dying."

Then Alex spoke up. "it's also why he separates the plasma from the blood before he paints with it."

"It's a self cure." said Reid, "Hemophiliacs can inject the plasma into the wound to kick-start the clotting process that is ineffective in their own systems." Morgan picked up his phone and dialed Garcia. "Talk to me," She said.

"Hey Baby Girl I need a list of hemophiliacs in the area."

"Vague. So Vague. Ok let me see what I can find."

"For his obsession to be this great it's likely he has the most severe version. Type B Christmas Disease."

"Reid." said Garcia with a smile, " Glad to hear you made it there safe and sound."

"Thank you,Garcia."

"Ok, Christmas Disease. That does not sound very Jolly."

"It's named after the first known case, Steven Christmas."

"Ok I've got three people who have trouble clotting."

"He'd have to work in the art world somehow but he wouldn't be well known as an artist." Said JJ.

Hotch said, "Garcia, look for people that work in the art industry but not as artists."

"He'd most likely have a universal blood type." Said Alex," Garcia is there anyone on the list with AB blood type?"

"Let me have a look here. Aaaand, Bingo is his Name-o. Actually his name is Brian Hughes, and he's a hemophiliac with AB blood type who works as a custodian in an art gallery. And before you ask, his address has been sent to your phones."

"Ah, your the best,mama. Catch ya later." Morgan then hung up and the team got ready to head out. Alex gave Spence a small smile.

"I'm ok." He told her."

"I know." She said, "But it's good to see you." Reid just nodded back at her.

Hotch came up to him. " Reid you really didn't have to come if you weren't ready. These things take time."

"How much time?" asked Reid, quietly.

Hotch shook his head. "Hard to say. But we're all here for you."

"Thanks." Hotch smiled at him and then said, " How did Mari take to Jessica?"

"They got along great almost immediately. Jack was really good with her too. He was playing with her on the floor when I left. Thanks for talking to Jessica about watching Mari for me when I'm on cases."

" Not a problem. She was glad to do it." Then Hotch and the others left to find the unsub and put an end to the case. They were all ready to go home.

It didn't take that long to find Brian Hughes. They caught him in time to rescue his latest victim. Sadly, Brian Hughes didn't make it. He was shot in the leg when he pointed a gun at the team and he bled out before they could get him medical attention. But the case was over and now the team could go home.

JJ sat across from Reid on the plane. "So Garcia left you five baskets last time I checked."

"Seven." said Reid, " She left two more after you guys left on this case."

Morgan came up behind JJ's chair. Reid looked up at both of them and said, "Hey guys. I'm sorry if I've been.."

JJ interrupted him. "Spence." She said shaking her head, "Don't."

Reid gave JJ a small smile to show he appreciated her understanding.

Morgan looked at him and said "Kid, I didn't mean for you to come all the way up here."

"Oh, I know." Said Reid, quickly. "And Morgan, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I know you weren't to blame for Maeve's death." Reid looked at his hands for a minute to gain control. It still hurt to say her name.

He looked up again after a minute and said, "Thanks for everything you've done for me and just for being there.

"You don't owe me an apology, pretty boy. I know you were hurting. I didn't take it personally. And listen, kid, if there's anything you need, anything at all, all you have to do is ask." JJ looked Reid in the eye for emphasis and nodded her agreement.

"Well, actually, there is something I could use your help with something."

JJ looked had him questioningly and Morgan said, "Name it."

Reid told them he had found a new place to move into but needed help moving. So the next day, Morgan, JJ, and Garcia were at Reid's apartment to help him pack up. The day after that the whole team plus Will and even Jack and Henry were coming to help him move in to the new place.

Mari sat in her baby swing while her daddy, JJ, Morgan, and Garcia took books off the shelves and started packing them into boxes. After that, Garcia held and fed Baby Mari while Morgan and Reid took Reid's bed apart to load into Morgan's truck. They had hired a U-haul for the next day to take the really big furniture such as the couch and bookshelves to the new place. JJ packed up Reid's dishes and cleaned out his refrigerator. After Mari went down for her nap They took down the maps and pictures on the wall and folded up the files to return to the BAU. Then JJ and Garcia cleaned they apartment except the room Mari was in while Morgan and

Reid loaded what they could into Morgan's truck. After Mari woke up a couple hours later. JJ and Garcia cleaned the bedroom and then they all went out to eat. When they came back, Reid change Mari and put her to they checked to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow. It was time then for Reid three friends to go home. Morgan Came up to shake Reid's hand and it turned into a hug. Garcia came up right behind Morgan and gave him her own big hug and a kiss on the cheek. After they left it was JJ's turn. She slowly walked up to him and he held his arms out to her and put them around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The stood like that for a few minutes. As JJ pulled back she took his face in her hands and smiled at him, encouragingly. He smiled back. They both knew then that he was finally on the road to recovery. He was going to be ok. He wouldn't be sad forever.

Reid woke up early the next morning. The team and Will and the boys were coming at 8 AM to begin moving. Will would drive the U-haul while Morgan drove his truck. Everyone else would drive their cars. Reid fed Mari and dressed her then got ready himself. at 7:45, Garcia arrived with donuts, coffee and Juice. Everyone else got there soon after. After breakfast, Garcia watched the baby and entertained the kids while everyone else loaded up the two trucks. When everything was loaded, Alex helped get Mari buckled into Reid's car and they all drove across town to the new condo.

Nobody but Reid had seen the place so they were all amazed at what they saw. Reid's condo was part of a pretty lavender blue building and it appeared to be almost new. Inside, there was a nice living room with a fireplace and a very nice little kitchen. It was a two bedroom condo that had an upstairs loft in case Reid had guests. Mari could have her own room now too. The night before,after dinner, JJ and Garcia had gone and picked out a real crib. They had also found a combination dresser and changing table. Now Reid wouldn't have to change Mari on a pad on the floor. The men were going to set up the crib today. Rossi had an old rocking chair he wasn't using anymore which he had given to Reid for the baby's room. As for the guest room, Reid was going to buy some old furniture at an estate sale. There was one on saturday. Garcia and Morgan would go with him and help him pick it out and Morgan would bring it back in his truck. At the condo, The adults unpacked and set things up while Henry and Jack entertained Mari on a blanket on the floor in a corner out of the way. Mari loved her cousins and they were both really good with her.

A few hours later, the men were about to set up the crib. "Reid,where do ya want it?", asked Will? Reid came in and chose a spot. Then he put the rocker in a corner nearby. The men set up the crib. Reid came in to look at it. He thought it looked great. The changing table/dresser was set up across the room. Alex and JJ were putting all of Mari's clothes and other items in it. "It looks great you guys," Said Reid, " Thanks so much."

Rossi smiled at him "It's what friends do." And Alex added, "Yes, we were glad to do it." Reid didn't know it but they all had made a plan to come back the next week and help him decorate Mari's room so it would be more personal.

After after everything was set up in the baby's room, Morgan and Garcia went to Panera and brought lunch back for everyone. After everyone ate, Morgan and Will set up the book shelves and everyone helped get the books on the shelves. Reid went in and put Mari down for a nap. He was glad the crib was up now. The boys were getting tired too so JJ took them both to Jessica's and then came back to finish up. By about 4 everything was set up and put away. Everyone was ready to leave but Reid asked JJ and Will and Morgan to stay for a few minutes. "I have something I want to ask you guys." He said to Morgan and JJ, " I was wondering if you would like to be Mari's Godparents, and Will I want you to be an unofficial uncle like Hotch and Rossi. I know I haven't officially adopted her yet but she is my little girl and you two are my best friends so I would love it if you would accept and you as well, Will. JJ and Morgan both had big smiles on their faces, as did Will. JJ found her voice first and spoke for herself and Will. "We'd love to Spence. Mari is already in all our hearts and I'd love to be her Godmother and Will would love to be an unofficial uncle. I think he already feels like that with her, if the smile on his face when he was holding her at lunch is any indication." Will nodded. Then Morgan spoke up. "Kid, I'm honored. I can't think of anything that would please me more than to be Mari's Godfather." He took her from Reid's arms and tickled her till she laughed and they all had to laugh with her. A baby's laugh is very contagious.

A week later, Reid was giving Mari her bath. Reid and Mari both loved her bath time. It was their bonding time. He was just finishing up when he heard a knock on the door. He picked up his daughter and wrapped her in her hooded kitty cat towel( courtesy of Garcia) and walked out of the bathroom. "Let's go see who's at the door, shall we?" He asked his daughter. When they got to the door and saw who was on the other side, Reid broke into a huge smile.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! All reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8 for you guys! Please review!**

**Chapter 8**

" Emily!" Said Reid.

Emily smiled and said, " Hey Reid. It's good to see ya! Aww is that Mari?"

Then Emily blushed at the ridiculousness of the question and thought, _"Brilliant, Em. Of course it's Mari. Who else would it be!?"_

Reid didn't seem to notice though. "Yes, this is my little rosebud. When did you get here? What are you doing here? Where are you staying? Oh my gosh! Where are my manners? Come in!" Emily came in and laughed as she gave Reid a hug.

"Reid, slow down! I will answer your questions one at a time, but first ,I think Mari would like you to put her pajamas on." It was now 7 PM and almost Mari's bedtime. Reid was so caught up in seeing Emily that he had forgotten what he had been doing. "Oh, right." he said, "Want to come with me and help? Then you can hold her if you want" Emily smiled.

"I'd love to." She said, as she followed Reid into Mari's room. Reid put Mari on her changing table and put her diaper on. Then he turned to Emily and said. "Could you pick out a pair of Pajamas for her?" Emily nodded and and looked in the drawer. She found some footie pajamas that had dancing bears on them. The feet looked like they had ballet shoes on. Reid put the pajamas on his daughter and then handed her to Emily, who sat down in the rocker with her. " Hi, little one. I have been wanting to meet you for awhile now." Reid handed Emily a book. Emily smiled when she saw it was "The Belly button book" by Sandra Boynton. It was on of the books that Emily had sent. Reid gave a shy smile. "it's her favorite. She'd love it if you'd read it to her. When I do, I poke her belly button when the word Bebo comes up in the book."

"Reid, are you sure. I don't want to intrude on something you do with her."

"Yes, Emily. I want you to read this time. You did give her the book, after all."

"Ok." Said Emily and she began to read. Mari gave her a baby grin and laughed every time Emily got to the Bebo part. After the book was finished, Reid took the baby back and sat down in the rocker. Emily watched and smiled as Reid sang "My Wild Irish Rose." Mari soon fell asleep and Reid stood up and walked over to the crib. "Daddy Loves you, little Rosebud."

The second those words left his mouth, Reid froze. His face went pale and his eyes filled with tears.

"Reid?" Emily said softly with concern in her voice.

"I never got the chance to tell her." Reid said hoarsely. He handed Mari to Emily and quickly left the room. Emily put Mari in her crib and went after him. She found him sitting on the couch just crying his heart out. Without a word, Emily sat down next to him and pulled him into her arms. She held him for a really long time while he just sobbed on her shoulder. After his sobs had lessened, she just sat with him quietly for another ten minutes. He didn't apologize for breaking down. He knew he didn't need to. Emily understood. She had just held him and let him cry. He would have done the same with her had the situation been reversed. She was family and that's what families did for one another. After awhile, Emily spoke up softly.

"Reid, What did you mean when you said you never got to tell her?" She asked gently. Reid almost started crying again but he held it back. He knew he needed to talk to someone about this. It was time. He took a shuddery breath and began to tell the story.

" Maeve and I didn't meet till that night. We never saw each other before then. We almost went on a date one but before she got to the restaurant, I saw a man that I thought was her stalker, so I told her not to come in. It turned out it wasn't but by then it was too late. Maeve had already left. After that we still talked on the phone. During one of the conversations she ended it with two words. "Love you." By then, I really loved her too but I was too scared to say. When she was abducted, I just kept thinking how I had to get her back so I could finally tell her. That was going to be the first thing I said to her. But it never happened. I got to see her alive for a few minutes and when our eyes met I knew we both knew our feelings for each other but I couldn't say it out loud because I thought it would set Dianne off and endanger Maeve even more. But it didn't matter. Nothing I tried did any good. Dianne Killed Maeve right in front of me!" With that Reid broke into sobs once more and Emily gathered him in her arms again and rocked him back and forth.

"Reid. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry this happened. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner. I'm here now. it's ok. Just let it out." Reid cried for another half hour. He had thought he was doing better. But apparently he wasn't completely past it yet. It was most likely because he hadn't talked about it to anyone before now. He had tried so hard to get through it himself and be there for Mari. Now that he had talked about it to Emily, maybe he really was finally on the road to recovery. When he had drained all his tears, He looked up at Emily and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks," He said. She patted his back and said,

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for."

"By the way, Emily, You never answered my questions."

"Oh. I'm here because I had vacation time and I wanted to spend it with my BAU family and check on you and meet Mari. And I'm staying with Garcia. I wanted to surprise you so I called her and she found me a flight out here and offered to let me stay with her. Don't worry though. You will see plenty of me. I will be here for two weeks. Tomorrow night we are all supposed to go to Rossi's for dinner. I was even hoping to watch Henry and Mari and Jack while you guys have to work. I would love some time with my unofficial nephews and niece."

Reid nodded and said, "Well speaking for myself, I would love for you to spend time with Mari and I'm sure Hotch and JJ will feel the same way about their sons. Hey, listen. It's kinda late tonight and I have a guest loft ready. Morgan and Garcia helped me find furniture for it. There's a bed and a big chair and a night stand with a lamp and a table up there. Would you like to stay with me tonight? You could call Garcia and tell her you'll come there tomorrow."

Emily looked at Reid. It really wasn't that late but she could tell that he needed the company so she said, "Sure, Handsome. I'll call Garcia and tell her to expect me tomorrow." Emily had taken a taxi from the airport and was originally going to have Garcia pick her up at Reid's so she had her bag with her. Reid showed her the loft and she put her stuff up there then came back down. Reid got her some tea and they sat down together and watched "Dr. Who" for awhile before going to bed.

The next day, after breakfast, Emily and Reid took Mari to the park. Will was working that day but since it was Saturday and there was no case, JJ was not. She brought Henry and met Emily and Reid at the park. The three adults talked while Henry played on the playground.

"Hey, Spence, do you have any plans for next Saturday?" Reid looked at her. " Well,no. Barring any cases, that is. Why?"

"Oh no reason, I was just hoping we could all get together again while Emily's here. Since we all still have to work, the only time we can all get together is in the evenings and on the weekends." What she didn't say is that the whole team and Emily wanted to come over to Reid's that day and help him decorate Mari's room. They had planned on doing it before that but then decided to wait for Emily to come so she could be in on it.

"I'm up for getting together, definitely. What time?" asked Reid.

"Oh there's no set plan yet," said JJ, " I'll talk to the rest of the team and let you know what works for everyone."

"Ok." said Reid.

Later that evening, everyone was gathered at Rossi's. The grown-ups were talking on the patio and taking turns holding baby Mari while Jack and Henry played with Rossi's dog, Mudgie, in the yard. Everyone was having fun. Dinner had been one of Rossi's Italian masterpieces and it was delicious as usual. Emily and Alex met for the first time and, after the initial awkwardness, were getting along great. They had been sitting there talking for awhile When Garcia suddenly got up and said, "Ok, people, time for a family picture. Everyone come over here. You too Will, and Emily, I want you in this one with us. You are still part of this family even though you currently live across the ocean. Reid would you go get the boys and bring them over?" Reid was surprised but went to do as bidden. By the time everyone had gathered, Garcia had gotten her Camera and set up the tripod. She was going to put it on the timer so she could be in the picture too. She got everyone close together and posed and then she set the timer and ran to get in the picture! They all said, "Cheese!" and the picture was taken.

At about nine That night everyone started to disperse. It was past the kids' bedtimes. As they were leaving, Emily said to JJ and Alex, " See you guys tomorrow!" She was really excited and so were the other ladies. They were going to go shopping the next day for some things for Mari's room. They planned on getting some decorative items and a wallpaper boarder and some curtains.

By the time next Saturday rolled around, the entire team was excited. Well, everyone except Reid was excited. Reid didn't have a clue what anyone was planning. He had been told they were all getting together around 9am on Saturday to spend time with Emily and that Morgan would come by to pick him and Mari up. When his doorbell Rang at 8:30 he was ready and so was Mari. He was very surprised when he opened the door to find the whole team standing there, with their arms full of sacks. Morgan had also brought a step ladder.

"What's going on, you guys?" Reid asked, confused. Henry was the one to answer him.

"We're gonna make Mari's room all pretty."

"Yeah," said Jack,"We're gonna make it look like her."

"Well, we adults are. Jack and Henry, why don't you boys help us out by entertaining Mari." said Emily

"Can we, Uncle Spence?" Asked Henry, excitedly.

"Yeah, can we, Uncle Spencer? We'll be real good and we'll be careful with her.

"I'm sure you will,guys. Yes you can play with her. Let me just get her blanket for the floor and her bridge toy and some other toys for her and you can play with her out here while we are in the bedroom." He went and got Mari's stuff and then set her on her blanket on the floor and the two little boys sat down with her. Then the team and Emily went back to Mari's room to get started. Reid was really touched when he saw what all they had gotten for the room.

"You guys, I really appreciate this. You really didn't have to, but it means a lot to me. I admit I had wanted to do something with her room to make it look like she belonged here but I didn't have a clue how to go about it."

Morgan slapped Reid on the back and said, Don't mention it,Pretty Boy. We all wanted to do this for you. You're our friend, our family, and we care about you both."

Then Rossi spoke up. "Now let's get to work making this room look special for our little Mari."

They all got to work then. The men moved the furniture out of the room for the time being. They were going to paint the room a dusty rose pink color. Then they would put up the wallpaper boarder that was white with little rosebuds on it. The women had gone all out with their shopping. Besides the wallpaper boarder, there were white curtains with little rosebuds on them. They had gone to a craft store and bought big wooden letters that spelled Mari's name. Emily had then painted them to match the colors of Mari's room. One letter was solid white, the next one was pink with white stripes, the third letter was solid pink and the last letter was white with the rosebuds on it. They all had ribbon so they could hang from the wall above her crib. While she was doing that, Garcia was working on her own surprise. She had taken the picture of the BAU family at Rossi's and blown it up poster size. She then put it in a large frame which she painted pink with white stripes. That would go on the wall near the rocking chair. Blake had written up the words to "my wild Irish Rose with a calligraphy pen and found some stamps shaped like roses that she decorated the paper with and framed it in a white frame. That would be put on the other wall near the door. JJ found a quilt wall hanging of little Bo-peep which would go on the wall next to the crib. There was even a Diaper Genie from Hotch. That would go next to the changing table. Reid was glad to get that. Now he wouldn't have to take the diapers to the trashcan and the room would smell better. Reid smiled as he figured out the layout plan for the room. This room was going to be perfect.

With all the men painting together, it was finished at about 1PM. Garcia had fed Mari her bottle for lunch and put her in Reid's room in the pack 'n' play for her nap. JJ and Emily went out to get lunch. When they got back ,everyone ate. After lunch, Garcia took Jack and Henry to the park and the rest of the team got everything ready to put up on the walls once the paint dried. They all talked for awhile and when Mari woke up, JJ took her to join Garcia and the boys at the park. The paint dried by about 4 and so Emily and Blake put up the curtains and the men put up the boarder. Then they all helped put the furniture back in the room where it went. JJ and Garcia got back with the kids about then and the ladies hung everything on the walls. By then it was 5:30. Everyone was hungry so JJ called Will to meet them and they all went out to eat dinner. Everyone was exhausted by the end of the day,but in a good way. They all slept well that night.

True to her word, Emily stayed for two weeks. Two weeks and one day to be exact. She had several girls nights with Alex,Garcia, and JJ, went to the shooting range with Morgan, had another Dr. Who marathon with Reid and the entire team got together many times. It was now the Saturday after the decorating of Mari's room. Emily's plane was leaving in about an hour and the entire team, plus Jack and Mari and Henry were there to see her off.

"I'll miss you Auntie Em." said Henry. Emily knelt down to give him a big hug. "I'll miss you,buddy. I'll be back for other visits though and you can talk to me on your mom's computer."

"Ok," said the little boy, "Love you." Emily hugged him again before letting him go. "I love you, too, honey." Then she turned to Jack. "Be good for your dad. I love you, little man." Jack gave her a big hug and said, " I will. Love you too." Emily then gave Mari a kiss on her head and said, "I'll miss you, Little One. Take care of your daddy. Love you." Then Reid handed Mari to JJ and gave Emily a big hug. "Come back, soon." Emily nodded and then went to hug the rest of the team. Then she gave one last wave and a sad smile and walked to her plane. Everyone was sad because they knew they would miss her, but they also knew she would be back. In a family, goodbyes are never permanent.

A week later, the social worker came back. Reid had called her after he was settled in his new place. She inspected his place, admired Mari's bedroom, and asked Reid some more questions. She was completely satisfied now that Reid and Mari were a wonderful match of father and daughter. As she was leaving she said, "Dr. Reid, have you considered legally adopting Marianna?" Reid looked at her in surprise. He hadn't actually thought about official adoption. Mari was his at heart from almost the beginning, so he had not thought of it not being official. Now he thought about it though. It was a great idea. He would talk to the proper authorities on Monday to get things rolling.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are very much Appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! There will be only one more chapter after this one. That will be the epilogue! I have enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all have enjoyed reading it! Thanks everyone for your reviews! Please continue reviewing for this chapter and the next one! Ok. Here is chapter nine.**

**Chapter 9**

_2 months later_

Reid smiled down at his 6 month old daughter as the exited the plane. Over the Labor day weekend, Reid had taken Mari to Bennington in Las Vegas to meet his mother. Reid was very relieved when they got there to see that his mom was having one of her good days. In fact, Her good days lasted the entire weekend. He explained to his mother about Mari and told her about what happened to Maeve in as little detail as possible. He didn't want to mess things up when his mom was doing so well. Diana enjoyed spending time with her granddaughter. She read to her and played on the floor with her. They got along very nicely. Of course, Mari wasn't her granddaughter officially yet. Reid had gone to the Lawyers with all the paperwork from Maeve and the official email. He had gone through one more home visit as was required. Now he was just waiting for the official word that Mari was his. That wouldn't happen for another few months though. As far as everyone was concerned, Reid was Mari's daddy now! When they got off the plane in DC, they were met by Derek Morgan.

" Hey, Pretty Boy. How was your trip?", Said Morgan, as he took Mari in his arms.

Reid grinned and said, "It was great, Morgan. Thanks for asking."

"How was your Mom?"

"Actually, She's doing really well. She had three good days in a row. She and Mari got along well."

Morgan smiled. "That's great. Do you have any bags to get?"

Reid shook his head. " No. I just took carry-ons this time sense we were only going to be gone for the weekend."

Morgan nodded. "Let's get you home then. You need to get some rest so you'll be ready for tomorrow."

Morgan and Reid stopped off to grab something to eat and then Morgan dropped Reid and Mari off at Reid's condo. Reid got the bath chair out and the hooded towel and got ready to give Mari her bath. He bathed Mari quickly and got her ready for bed. She was really tired from the trip and acting very cranky. He put her in her pajamas and sat down in the rocker with her. She fell a sleep before Reid could even get through the first verse of "My Wild Irish Rose." He gently kissed her forehead and put her in her crib.

"Love you, little Rosebud," he whispered, and then quietly left the room.

The next day, when Reid walked into the BAU, he was stopped by just about the whole team on his way to his desk. He hadn't talked to anybody but Morgan after he got back so they all wanted to know how it went with his mother. They all knew about her and how concerned Reid was about having her meet Mari.

"It went really well, thank you." Was his answer every time, although he went into a little more detail with JJ. While he was still talking to her, Garcia came out and announced regretfully that they had a case.

"It's a bad one." She said, "But then again, they all are."

The team assembled in the round table room to be briefed. Three bodies had been found in the woods in Concord, Connecticut. All teenaged boys. All were strangled. So far that was the only connection that had been found.

"Wheels up in 60." said Hotch.

Everyone went into action then. Garcia set up in her office. JJ called Will to let him know she would be leaving. Will was available because he wasn't working as many hours this week. That meant that Karen, The baby-sitter, wouldn't have to keep Henry over night. Reid called Mrs Cavanaugh, his neighbor next door who watched Mari during the day when Reid was at work. She couldn't watch Mari over night so Reid told her to take Mari over to Jessica's that evening. Jessica would watch Mari while Reid was out of town. Hotch called Jessica to give her a heads-up. Then everyone left for the jet. As they were landing in Connecticut, Hotch gave everyone their assignments.

" Blake, you and Morgan go to the dump site. Reid ,JJ, and Rossi I need you three to come to the station and talk to the families of the victims. I will consult with the leading authorities on this case. When the plane landed, they all went off to carry out the orders.

The names of the victims were Travis Sutton, Billy Jacobs, and Justin winters. Reid talked to Travis's parents while Rossi talked to Billy's parents and JJ talked to Justin's.

Meanwhile, at the dump site, Morgan and Blake weren't having much luck finding clues. That is until Blake Made a Remarkable discovery. Spelled out with rocks next to each of the dump sites were the words, "BAD BROTHER." They took pictures of this with their phones to send to Garcia. A few minutes later, Morgan discovered a cabin near the dump site.

After they finished at the dump site, Hotch sent them to the Morgue. Here they found something even more intriguing. Each of the boys was the same age, 17, and each had had a picture pinned to their shirts when they were found. The picture were of the boys with there little brothers. Each picture had the same word scrawled on it in bright red. The word was "LIE!"

Back at the station JJ, Rossi, and Reid were learning a lot too. Each of these families was a broken family. The brothers in these families were extremely close and the older brothers always looked out for the younger brothers. This was proven true when the three team members were able to talk with the victims' brothers.

Garcia called as soon as she had something to tell the team. She had found out who owned the cabin and it belonged to Cyrus Jessup. She also had bad news. Another boy was missing. Chase Simpson. Fortunately no body had been found yet so there was still a chance they could find Jessup in time to save Chase. The Mo had changed slightly though. This time, Chase's little brother, Trevor was also missing.

The team got a warrant and looked in the cabin but couldn't find a trace of Cyrus or the boys. Morgan took out his phone.

" Baby Girl, I need you to get all the info you can on Cyrus Jessup. We don't have much time so please hurry."

"Easier done then said, Hot Stuff! I'll get back to ya in two shakes."

True to her word, Garcia got back to them in less then ten minutes.

"What do ya got for us, Mama?" Said Morgan.

"Cyrus Jessup is 32 years old and works for a power plant. His parents divorced when he was 12. He has an older brother who was 17 at the time. Cyrus stayed with his mother while His brother, Ryan, went to live with his father. Cyrus never understood why his brother left him to live somewhere else or why he couldn't live with his father too. Now it looks like he's getting revenge on his brother by killing the brothers of other boys."

"Garcia, any idea where he might be keeping the boys before killing them?" asked Blake.

"Ah, glad you asked that, my friend. Cyrus's father owned a packing company and Cyrus has access to the warehouse. The address has been sent to your phones."

"Thanks Pen. You're the best!" said JJ as they all left to go catch the bad guy and hopefully rescue the Simpson boys.

The team got there just in time. Cyrus had his hands around Chase's neck while Trevor was cowering down in a corner crying.

"FBI! Let 'em go!" shouted Hotch. Cyrus looked angrily at him.

"NO!" he shouted, "He's a bad brother. He needs to pay."

"Cyrus, this isn't Ryan. This is Chase. He isn't your brother. He has a little brother who loves him very much. Look over there. Trevor is crying. He doesn't want you to hurt his big brother. You don't want to do this. This won't change what happened to you. Don't hurt these brothers because of something that happened to you. Ryan went to college. He didn't really abandon you either. He still loved you. He still does. Please. Let these boys go." Reid saw that Cyrus was listening so he had just kept talking. It was slowly starting to work.

Cyrus loosened his grip on Chase who took that opportunity to yank away and run over to JJ. Trevor then stood up from his spot and ran over to his brother. Chase lifted Trevor into a big hug. Morgan grabbed Cyrus and led him to the police car and Blake and JJ took the boys to another car and then they drove back to the station to return the boys to their parents.

When the team returned to Quantico, They were all exhausted. Garcia had drinks for them again. She really was the bright star in their job. She brought light into the dark world they worked in. The drinks were a welcome refreshment. After they had finished, everyone went home. They were glad that tomorrow was Saturday. They wouldn't have to go to work until monday. They could all relax and spend time with there families (or friends and pets as was the case for Morgan, Rossi, and Garcia.

Reid picked up Mari from Jessica's, stopped by a fast food place to get dinner, and then went home and put Mari in her Pajamas. Then he read to her and rocked her and put her to bed before going in and eating his dinner. Jessica had fed Mari right before Reid picked her up. After eating his dinner, Reid got on his pajamas and robe and then found a book and read until bedtime.

The next day, the doorbell rang. When Reid answered it, he found Maeve's Parents on the other side. He had been expecting them. He smiled at them and stepped aside to let them in.

"Hi!" he said. Maeve's mother gave him a warm hug as she and her husband entered the condo.

"Spencer, It's so good to see you. How are you doing?"

Reid knew what she meant. "I'm doing ok. I still miss her everyday though. Mari and I are settling in nicely." Marcia smiled at her granddaughter then took her in her arms.

"I'm so glad that you want to adopt Mari. You have our full blessing. Maeve would have wanted that." At those words Reid and Marcia and Calvin all got a little misty eyed.

"Thank you, Marcia. That means a lot to me. You are welcome to see your Granddaughter anytime you want."

"Marcia, I think it's my turn to hold our granddaughter now." Said Calvin and Marcia reluctantly handed her over.

Marcia and Calvin Donovan spent all of Saturday with Reid and Mari and spent the night in the guest loft. Sunday after breakfast, they went back home. Reid just spent the rest of the day enjoying being with Mari.

_6 months later_

Today was Mari's first birthday. Rossi was throwing a party for her that afternoon. It promised to be the perfect party. There would be pony rides, a petting zoo, and a magician. There would even be a moon bounce for the older kids. It was January, but one of Morgan's Properties had big barn on it so Rossi hired the magician the petting zoo ,the pony rides, and The caterers and rented the moon jump and Morgan provided the location. Reid had started taking Mari to play group and Baby sign language classes so some of the parents and babies from those groups would be at the party as well as the team and Jack and Henry and Jane Lewis and her kids. Of course Maeve's parents would be there too. Reid's only regret besides the fact that Maeve wouldn't be there was the fact that Emily couldn't get back for the party. She did send a gift though. She had given Mari a cabbage patch doll. It was Mari's first baby doll and she absolutely loved it. Mari was developing very well. She started walking by 10 months and now it was hard for Reid to keep up with her.

Reid's phone rang that morning while He and Mari were eating breakfast. He picked it up.

"Hey Jayje."

"Hey Spence. I was just wondering if you wanted me to watch Mari today while you go to the cemetery." They all knew that he was planning on visiting the cemetery today because it was Mari's birthday.

"Thanks JJ, but I think I will take her with me today since it is her birthday. She should be with me when I talk to Maeve."

"Ok. See you this afternoon then."

" See ya then."

About an hour and a half later, Reid and Mari were at the cemetery. Mari was sitting on the ground and Reid was sitting on a bench at Maeve's gravesite. It was really cold so Reid didn't want to keep Mari out for too long.

" Hi Maeve. This is your daughter. She's gotten big. She's walking now. She's one year old today. I guess you already know that though. I've gone through the process to adopt her. It will be official in 2 months. I wish You and I could raise her together. She looks just like you. I miss you, Maeve! I wish you didn't have to die. Somehow though, I've gotten through the pain. I am concentrating on raising your daughter and mine. Our Mari. I love you with all my heart. I love Mari! I won't let either of you down."

By the time Reid finish his talk with Maeve, tears were streaming down his face. He picked up Mari and held her to him as tightly as he dared. They sat like that for a few moments then Reid got up and dried his eyes and he and Mari headed for home.

That afternoon Reid dressed Mari in a pretty plaid green jumper and white blouse that JJ had given her to where for her first birthday party. He put white tights and black Mary-Janes on her. Then he put her coat on and put his own coat on and they headed out for Morgan's country property.

Once they got there, Mari looked around in amazement. Reid was pretty impressed as Barn was all decorated with Balloon as Streamers. Garcia and JJ had done that. There were all kinds of Animals in the barn. Rabbits, goats and ducks were there to name a few. Reid took Mari over to a pony and held onto her while it was led around the barn. She loved it if her giggles were any indication. Jack and Henry played on the Moon bounce with Janie Lewis's kids. Mari chased ducks around the barn and Henry showed her how to pat the bunnies. The food was delicious. There was spaghetti and pizza and Macaroni and cheese. Then there was the cake. Half white and Half chocolate with "Happy Birthday Mari. " Written on it. Mari had her own little cake shaped like a Rose. It was chocolate with strawberry icing. Everyone laughed at the huge mess she made with it.

After the meal and cake it was time for presents. Rossi had gotten her a push along toy with blocks in it. From Morgan there was a riding toy turtle. JJ and her family got her a little baby buggy and Henry gotten her a toy baby bottle. Hotch and Jack had gotten her a portable cd player and a cd of children's songs which Jack had picked out. From Blake there was a doll cradle with a blanket and pillow. Garcia got her a toy cell phone. From her grandparents there was a pillow pet shaped like a butterfly and a quilt that her Grandma had made with little rosebuds on it. From Janie's family there was a book of Nursery rhymes by Richard Scary. Her daddy had gotten her a toy box with Fairies in a garden on it and also several books including a Treasury for a one year old with several poems and short rhymes on it. The toy box would come in handy because besides the presents from the team and and Emily and Janie and Maeve's parents, There was also an assortment of toys and books from the other party guests. Reid hoped Mari wouldn't be spoiled. JJ reassured him that wouldn't happen.

"Spence, it's Mari's first birthday. Babies are supposed to be spoiled a little bit on their first birthday. Don't worry though. It won't effect her adversely. You are a good parent and always try to do what's best for your little one. It will even out and she won't turn into a spoiled brat."

"Thanks,JJ. Thanks for everything. You are a true friend and a great Godmother to Mari." He gave her a hug.

"No problem, Spence," Said JJ as she hugged him back, " You are like a brother to me and I love being Mari's Godmother. I'd do anything for you. I hope you know that."

Reid smiled. "I do. And the same goes for me." Just then, Will walked up.

"Ready to go, Cher? I think our son is ready for bed." JJ and Reid looked up and saw Henry almost asleep in his father's arms. When Henry saw Reid, he sleepily reached his arms out to him. Reid handed a sleeping Mari to JJ hand reached back for Henry. Henry gave him a big hug and mumbled"Love you Uncle spence."

"Love you too, Henry. Thanks for coming and helping Mari Celebrate today."

Henry looked over at Mari and said, "I had fun. Happy Birthday Mari. Love you!"

Reid smiled, "Mari loves you too." Then he handed Henry back to his dad. Will kissed Mari on her head and JJ handed her back to Reid.

"Thanks for having us Spencer. Tell Mari we said goodbye and Happy Birthday when she wakes up." Said Will.

" I will. Thanks for coming,Will." Then JJ and Will left to take Henry home. The little boy had fallen asleep while Will and JJ were talking to Reid.

Soon, everyone was gone except Rossi, Morgan, Reid, and Garcia. They finished cleaning up. Then Reid looked at Morgan and Rossi.

"Thanks for everything, you guys. This really meant a lot to me and Mari. Garcia, You took lots of pictures right?"

"Did you really need to ask that, Boy Genius? Of course I did. I'll make sure everyone gets copies!"

"Thanks."

"I had fun doing this party for Mari. It's nice to have a little one to make happy!" said Rossi.

"I'm glad I was able to provide the location. This is a property I haven't been able to sell yet so I'm glad I could put it to good use."

" You guys are great." Then Reid looked down at Mari who was asleep on the quilt on the ground. He picked her up quilt and all and said,

"I guess I better get this little sleeping beauty home."

The others chuckled lightly when they saw her. They had already loaded the presents in Reid's car and so Garcia,Morgan and Rossi each gave Mari a kiss on her head and then Reid put her in her car seat and drove home. It had been a long day but it was a great one.

When they got home, Reid put Mari into her pajamas and put her in her crib. She was so tired she didn't even wake up once while Reid was undressing her and putting her pajamas on. After kissing her good night, Reid walked into his room. As he was getting ready for bed, he thought about Mari and her birthday and the wonderful day they had just had. He felt truly happy for the first time in awhile. He knew he would always remember this day.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I hope the post the last one no later than Friday or Saturday. All reviews are much appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. This is the epilogue. The final chapter. I am kinda sorry it's over. I have really enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all your reveiws! Hope you will all leave final reviews for this chapter. Thanks again for staying with this story!**

**Chapter 10- Epilogue**

_2 months later_

Mari was now 14 months old and climbing on everything. because of balance issues, she was also falling off of everything and she had the scrapes and bumps and bruises to prove it. Reid was a little worried that this would affect the adoption proceedings. One Saturday,when they were at the park, Reid talked to JJ about it.

"She just moves so fast that , a lot of the time, she falls before I can catch her. I am doing my best, but sometimes I just can't get to her in time."

"It's ok Spence. These are just accidents."

"I know that and you know that but the authorities don't!"

" Spence, It's obvious to anyone watching that you take good care of Mari. She adores you! There is no fear there. Anyone can see that. Accidents happen with children that age. They can happen to anyone! I went through it too. Don't you remember what Henry looked like when he was that age?"

" Not really. I guess I wasn't really paying attention back then."

"He had more scrapes and bruises than Mari does, probably cause he was a boy and a lot more active. Spence, don't worry! Nothing is going to happen to take Mari away from you! You ARE her daddy!"

Reid reached out and squeezed her hand. "Thanks, JJ."

JJ squeezed back on his hand and smiled "I'm only telling you the truth."

Just then Henry ran up to them with Mari toddling along behind as fast as her chubby little legs could carry her.

"We're hungry!" Said Henry, " Is it lunchtime yet?"

JJ ruffled her son's hair while Reid picked up his daughter and tickled her. This made both children giggled.

"I think it's about that time." JJ said, " Henry why don't you help mamma set out the blanket and put the food on it." When this was finish, they all set down to eat.

Later that day, Reid was picking up Mari's toys while she took a nap. He had just put the last block in the toy chest, when he heard a soft knock at the door. He went to answer it.

Judy Evens stood on the other side and smiled at him when he let her in.

"Good afternoon Dr. Reid." She said, "I am assuming from the time that Marianna is taking her nap so I opted to knock instead of using the doorbell."

"Thank you." Said Reid a little nervously. He had already gone through all the necessary home visits so what could the social worker be doing here.

"I will try to be as brief and quiet as possible. I have been with this case from the beginning and I have gotten to see how loving and caring you are with Marianna. I came to the conclusion that you are the perfect father for her along time ago." By now Reid was getting even more nervous. Could she have heard about Mari's injuries and now she was changing her original assessment? But the woman was continuing.

" It is for this reason that I wanted to deliver this news to you myself. You have been officially approved for the adoption of Marianna Rose Donovan!"

The smile on Ms Evens's face was almost as big as Reid's. Reid was struggling to hold back the tears as he shook her hand.

"You mean it? Thank you! Thank you so much!" Then he realized he was getting too loud. He calmed himself down and lowered his voice to avoid waking his daughter.

"You don't know how much this means to me. Just... Thank you!"

"Oh I think I have an idea Dr. Reid. You are to report to Courthouse to Judge Brian Walker's chambers on Monday for the official proceedings."

"Thank you Ms. Evens. Would it be alright if my team and Mari's grandparents came to the ceremony?"

The social worker smiled. " That would be perfectly fine. Your team is your family and has been her family from the beginning so it's only fitting that they should be there for the official adoption. Congratulations, Dr Reid. I hope you will continue to keep me posted on how this little one is doing." Reid agreed to do so and thanked her. Then Ms. Even's left.

Mari was still asleep, so Reid called the entire team to tell them the news. They were all very excited and said they would definitely all be there for the ceremony. Rossi also offered to have the adoption party at his mansion. After talking to the team Reid called the Donovans. They would be there too. They would call Jane Lewis and let her know. Reid asked the Donovans to make sure and invite Jane and her family to the party at Rossi's. Finally, he called Emily. He was saving that call for last because he knew it would be a long one. Emily was incredibly excited and said that she would get a flight out the next day. She thought she could get a few days off. She had known that the adoption was most likely coming up this month so she has saved her vacation time for then. Reid smiled. his whole family would be there for this special event. He was even going to have Garcia videotape it for his mother.

The next Monday, Everyone was in the Judges Chambers. Even Will and Henry and Jack were there. Emily had been able to get a flight. She had come in the night before. Reid held Mari and Sat in a chair in front of the Judge's bench.

" Well, Dr. Reid, Normally I wouldn't approve an adoption to a single man with in your line of work but from what the home visits have shown, You really love little Marianna and do everything in your power to care for her and protect her. The way she is with you proves that you do a very good job showing her love and taking care of her. She obviously loves you very much and knows you as her father. That together with the fact that her birth mother requested you as Marianna's legal guardian shows that you are the right man for this responsibility. That is the reason I am granting the approval for this adoption. Looking around It is easy to tell that this little one will be well loved and cared for by a wonderful family and support system throughout her childhood and life."

The Judge turned to Mari's grandparents. " As the maternal grandparents and only blood relatives of the minor, do you consent to the adoption of this minor by Dr. Spencer Reid?"

Calvin Dovovan spoke up. " We do, Your Honor."

Judge Walker nodded. " I have here written statements from three character witnesses. Are either of those parties present in this room today?"

Hotch, Morgan, and JJ raised their hands.

" Can you attest to the fact that you wrote these statements and that they are truthful."

They all answered at the same time, "We can, Your Honor."

"Dr. Reid, I need you to sign these papers." Reid did so. And the Judge went over that quickly.

"Dr. Reid, I have gone over the paperwork, checked with your character witnesses, and the maternal Grandparents have consented to this adoption. Now, I officially declare this adoption complete. Marianna Rose Donovan will henceforth be known as Marianna Rose Donovan Reid. Congratulations Dr. Reid you are now officially a father."

Reid shook his hand and thanked him and everyone else let out a loud cheer! One by one they all came up for hugs and to congratulate the new father and daughter.

The next Saturday was the party at Rossi's. The evening after the adoption they had gone out to dinner to celebrate but they had decided to have the party on Saturday so there would be more time to get ready. Emily was able to stay for that. She would leave for London the next day.

People brought presents for Mari but since they had given her a lot of them for her birthday just 2 months before, these were smaller gifts and mostly special keepsakes. From Garcia, there was a framed photograph od Reid and Mari and the Judge right after the ceremony. The frame was specially decorated with rosebuds and it said, Child Of My Heart. Emily got Mari and book about being adopted. JJ and Alex had worked together on a scrapbook of Mari's life with Reid and the team up to that point. It was entitled A Year In The Life Of Mari Reid. Rossi had gotten Mari a little Silver cross that said, God Bless Baby. Morgan got Mari a little outfit that was customized to say Daddy's Little Rosebud and under the words was a little rosebud. Will helped Henry make a Build-A-Bear for Mari that had a shirt on with a garden scene on it. The bear was fluffy and tan. Henry had named the bear Rosie. Hotch and Jack had gotten her a book about Winnie The Pooh and his garden and her own watering can. Jane Lewis's family had gotten Mari a new pretty dress with roses all over it and Mari's grandparents gave her a special pillow made by her grandmother that said Chosen One with a rosebud border and the adoption date on it. It was obvious how much Mari was loved by everyone there.

"Kid, this is wonderful. I want to say once again how happy I am for you and Mari. I am also very happy to be her Godfather."

"Well, You are a wonderful Godfather, Morgan. Mari is crazy about you."

Mari noticed them and ran up to them. "Unca Derk, Unca Derk!"

Morgan grinned and picked up his Goddaughter and hugged her. He actually loved the name she gave him. It made him smile every time he heard it.

Emily came up and Mari looked up and squealed, " A'n' Emmy!" Emily tickled her little niece which made Mari screech with laughter. She chuckled and then turned to Reid.

"How's it going,Reid?"

Reid smiled at her. " It's going great, Em. I am happier than I have been in a long time. I feel like my life is complete now."

Mari wiggled and whined to be let down so Morgan let her down and she took off running again. She ran around after the older kids for awhile and then saw her Godmother talking to Garcia. "A'n'y Day Day, A'n' Penny!"

JJ and Pen scooped her up and gave her kisses then sat her back down again when she wiggled. She went to make her other rounds. They laughed at her antics. Reid stood back and smiled as he watched his daughter at play. He was grateful for her presence in his life. He still missed Maeve but she had left a little piece of herself behind. Maeve's love still stayed with him. He realized two things then. The first one was, the joy was finally back in his life. He hadn't realized that it, but little by little in the smallest ways, the joy of life had slowly returned. He looked around at all his friends, the family he had chosen for himself and for Mari, and felt the love they all had for him and Mari and the love he and Mari had for them. As he stood there surrounded by his family and team,he thought about the second thing he had learned. Love never dies.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Any final reviews would be Much appreciated! I am concidering a sequel to this story. Let me know what you all think about that!**


End file.
